


Role Reversal

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at a Gene/Chris relationship, with Chris in charge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Chris sat quietly at his desk hiding his impatient anticipation of what would take place at the end of the day. In front of everybody the Guv would order him to stay behind and everyone would see him walk to the office, appearing meek and anxious, and wonder what trouble he was in now.

But the minute they were alone everything would change. Their outside personalities would be replaced by something else. Chris would stalk over to Gene and back him up against the desk. Then he would look at him, touch him, mark him, take him, and own him.


End file.
